


Filled to the Brim

by Rukazaya



Series: Filled to the Brim (Again) [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki and Izaya makes a deal... which involves a lot of sexual intercourse.  (Prequel to Filled to the Brim Again, a shizuo x izaya x shiki fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Filled to the Brim  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Pairing:**  Shiki x Izaya (later sequel will be Shizuo x Izaya)

 **Summary:**  Shiki and Izaya makes a deal... which involves a lot of smut .  
 **Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** I need this badly, I don't care which situation, I don't care how, nor when, nor why, as long as it's not sweet love making I do want.

 **Editor:**  glampop

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"Nnng…" Izaya moaned as Shiki's cock was shoved into his mouth.

"Shut up, I don't need to hear your slutty voice," the older man said as he yanked on Izaya's dark hair with his thin bony hand, forcing Izaya to swallow him whole. Izaya groaned into the cock as he sucked on it like delicious candy he'd been desperately begging for and was finally being rewarded with.

"You're quite the whore today." Shiki said in an amused voice as he used his hand to bob Izaya's dark head up and down his hard cock. Izaya's answer was just a moan that vibrated through Shiki's hard length that throbbed inside the young man's mouth.

"Be a good boy and remember to use your tongue properly. If you can't suck better than my wife, it's no deal."

Izaya frowned and tried to pout as he looked up at Shiki, feeling insulted by being poorly compared. Nevertheless, Izaya picked up his pace, his finely tuned tongue lapping up and around the cock, licking and sucking on it over and over, mingling the mixture of his saliva with the precum that kept oozing out, lubricating thoroughly. Whatever his mouth could not cover, he used his hand to finger the shaft of the base and the wrinkly, hairy balls twirling them in his palm.

"Enough," Shiki said as he pulled on Izaya's hair, forcing him to remove himself. Izaya pouted for real now, his mouth protruding out like a child when his favorite toy was taken away.

"I did exactly as you told me to, Shiki-san. Last time you quite enjoyed…" Izaya started to say but Shiki cut him off.

"Shut up and take off your pants."

Izaya blinked. Then he smirked, "Oh? So you did like it," Izaya's grin widened, his eyes twinkling realizing that Shiki cut him off so he wouldn't prematurely come. The older man growled to mask his embarrassment by becoming angry.

"I said, shut up and bend over."

"No, you told me to take off my pants." Izaya coyly retorted with a knowing smirk which irritated Shiki more. But Izaya quickly threw off his pants and proceeded to take off his shirt however…

"No, keep the shirt on. I'm not interested in your bony body."  
"So brutal, Shiki-san~. You don't even want me for my body anymore… but just my mouth and my …"  
"Less talking, unless you don't care if you're fucked without payment."

Izaya pouted again and he climbed onto the bed as if it was routine. He twisted his arms behind him and handcuffed his wrists together expertly as if he'd done this often. He then sighed dramatically. Any theater director would have been so proud of that sigh. "And? Which position is it this time? Doggy or sixty-nine? You know, for once I do want to try missionary. You never…"

"No missionary. I don't want to see your fucking face," Shiki cut him off again and Izaya's mouth blew up like a blowfish as he waited silently on the bed while Shiki walked over to the cabinet to pull out the bottle of lubrication. It was no fun doing it with a married man sometimes – Izaya thought to himself.

"Spread your legs and lie down," Shiki ordered and Izaya did so. Shiki lathered his hand with lubricant and roughly shoved two fingers inside Izaya. Izaya gasped at the sudden intrusion and squeezed down on the fingers reflexively. "Sh… Shiki… san…" Izaya called his name with a hint of a plea for him to be gentler but the Awakusu-kai's Executive ignored his request as his fingers probed around the walls, lathering him up slickly with the wet goo and deeply penetrating him. Then, just to prepare him correctly, his long fingers pressed and rubbed against Izaya's prostrate. Izaya immediately cried out, arching his back and shivering as the chill ran down his spine and blood drained from his head.

"I'll belt you to the bed if you keep squirming," Shiki's voice was void of any sympathy or concern as his fingers continued to scissor and stretch Izaya's inside. Izaya forced himself to stay on the bed but he couldn't help twitching and curling his toes each time Shiki's fingers dug inside his favorite spot.

"Shiki… s…san …. is… pretty cruel," Izaya murmured, as he continued to squeeze down on those two long fingers, unable to relax. By the time Shiki's fingers pulled out, his body was thoroughly flushed with light pink arousal.

"It still doesn't take you long to get ready. You really are a slut, Orihara-kun," Shiki said casually as he took out the blindfold and gag from his drawers.

"Shiki-san is the … mmmmf." Shiki proceeded to gag Izaya by attaching the gagball securely around his mouth. "You talk way too much. I don't care what you think, your moaning isn't sexy at all, so shut up." Shiki told him bluntly and Izaya gave Shiki a fake  _hurt_  look. Shiki ignored him. In fact, he went on and proceeded to cover up his eyes too. "And that look does not make you look 'cute' at all, Orihara-kun." Shiki finished as he tightly wrapped the blindfold. Izaya sighed and mouthed the word 'stingy,' even though he knew Shiki couldn't hear him, nor did he care to. Now he truly had no weapon, his sight, his movement, and his greatest weapon of all, his power to speak was taken from him.

Now that he was tied up, gagged and blind folded, Izaya was totally at the mercy of the Awakusu-kai's Exective.

And that's exactly what happened. The phone rang and Shiki picked up his cell phone. "Ah. The client is here? Tell him to wait, I'll be there soon."

Then Shiki smirked as he looked over at Izaya, "Looks like my client is here a bit early. I'll finish up with him first. I'll make it fast…. and I'll take that silence as your … 'silent' approval." Shiki chuckled at his own joke as Izaya growled under the gag. Shiki grinned though he knew Izaya couldn't see him, he enjoyed having the upper hand on the man for once.

"Not to worry, I wouldn't leave you alone here without a friend though." With that, Shiki pulled out a vibrator from the cabinet as well. He rarely used this item as it was mostly for teasing and torture, but it'd have to do for now.

Shiki climbed up the bed and pushed Izaya down, using ropes to tightly bind Izaya to the bed so he couldn't struggle. After pouring a liberal amount of lubrication onto the vibrator, he pushed it inside Izaya's small hole. Izaya gasped into his gag as he felt himself stretched forcefully all in one rough shove. Izaya almost cursed into his gag, wishing Shiki would have some tact.

Izaya squirmed a bit, trying to adjust the vibrator inside him when Shiki turned it on without warning. Izaya immediately jolted his back arching though the ropes tied on his wrists, neck, waist, and ankles kept him from doing so. The coarse ropes bit into his skin each time he tried to move, and his ass vibrating along with the humming plastic inside him.

"Now then, enjoy your toy while I finish up some business negotiations." And with that, Shiki left.

Izaya cursed Shiki while he painfully moaned into the gag. He could hear the greetings and conversations in the adjoining room and cursed some more. Izaya tried to concentrate, he really wanted to hear what was going on in the other room but his ass told his mind that he wanted something else instead of information. Izaya felt like a failure of an informant for the first time.

Izaya took deep breaths, trying to force his body to calm down and relax, taking in the vibrator inside him so he could concentrate enough to listen in. He squeezed down on the intruder with his small ass, tightly securing it in an encompassing wall.

It took few minutes but Izaya started to get adjusted to the constant vibration inside of him, they weren't like real thrusts that pounded into prostrate after all… but just as he felt that he had gotten used to it, all of a sudden, there was another wave of vibration, a much stronger one that shook his entire body. Izaya cursed at Shiki for having the remote to the vibrator. And cursed him again for teasing him by having an important meeting in an adjoining room, giving him a possible chance for him to eavesdrop on him freely… yet making him unable to do so.

Izaya tried to perhaps move his arms and hands forward to touch his hardened manhood, hoping to finish himself fast, but the ropes and handcuffs were too tight. He couldn't even move to the side to use the bed sheets as friction to jerk himself off. Izaya cursed silently and moaned loudly into the gag as he twisted and turned in bed, the ropes biting into him harsher with each movement, and the vibrator continuously growing stronger in his ass with every second. Izaya didn't care if the client in the adjacent room could hear him or not and if the client heard him, well it served some justice.

Izaya wasn't sure how long he was in that perpetual state of arousal, not enough for him to come, but strong enough to want more….as he bitterly squirmed in bed, trying to either climax or calm down… but he couldn't do neither and was kept in suspended arousal in the darkness until he felt like he was going to go mad.

The door finally opened and Izaya blinked open his eyes, his mind already in a daze, hungry for some real human touch. His vision was hazy against the blindfold, but he could hear Shiki's amused voice as he spoke, "Oh? You didn't cum at all? I thought you would have came a few times… you sounded like you were thrashing about pretty loudly in here after all. I had to tell the client that I have a pet dog in my room that's muzzled and leashed."

If Izaya could retort back, he would have. Damn the gagball.

Shiki turned off the vibrator and Izaya sunk deeply into bed panting heavily as he was finally able to relax. Then the older man cut the ropes off… there were reddish rope marks that crisscrossed Izaya's pale body now, though most of them were hidden behind the black shirt that Shiki told him to continue to wear. Then Shiki started to dig his fingers inside Izaya to pull out the vibrator. Izaya moaned openly as the vibrator came out of his ass with a shameful sounding 'pop.'

While Izaya rested, Shiki took off his shirts and pants, letting them slide onto the floor. Then he climbed the bed next to Izaya and pulled up the tired raven haired man so that Izaya sat on top as he himself laid down.

"Now then. Move." Shiki ordered.

Izaya wished he could at least complain about this tall order, but since he's gagged, he kept his mouth shut. Still blinded, he fumbled a bit, sliding up and down Shiki's flat stomach in order to find his protrusion. Once Izaya's butt felt the now-softened-length behind him, he used his butt to experimentally rub against the length, wetting it with the lubrication that was dripping down his ass. Izaya felt him up with his ass so the length would grow hard again. After a few rubs with his dripping wet ass, Shiki's length started to throb once more and Izaya enjoyed feeling how long and hot it was against his skin.

"Hurry up slut. You take god damn too long." Shiki growled to which Izaya sighed. He mentally noted to remind Shiki that foreplay was very important to having a fun sexual intercourse… but quickly he was devoid of all thought when Shiki positioned himself to thrust inside Izaya. A groan escapes his gagged mouth as his tied up hands clenched. His stomach felt full as he was ripped apart from the inside.

Ah… this was why foreplay was important… his body still wasn't ready yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I should post this on AO3 after posting it on the kinkmeme first and then ff.net. Please note that when this fanfic was out, book 4 wasn't even translated into english yet by Anni-fiesta and all I knew about Shiki were little bits from my Japanese friend. At the time there were speculations that Shiki is married because he has a ring on his finger. (later i realized from the anime that the ring wasn't probably his wedding ring) But because now it's a bit too late to change, Shiki in this fanfic will be married. I apologize. Thank you very much for still reading.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Izaya tried to gather his thoughts as he slowly lowered himself, feeling the long, hot cock stretch him. But it was just too slow for Shiki, so he thrust upwards again, burying himself all the way inside him. Izaya yelped and almost fell forward as the hard cock slamed into him, his intestines squeezing down on the intruder in defense. Drools dripped down from Izaya's mouth as he whined, but Shiki took no notice of his plea. Instead Shiki started pounding into Izaya now, tired of already waiting too long.

"Mmmf… Mmmff… fffmm… mmmnngg…" Izaya groaned without restraint, his entire body shaking and shuddering as Shiki thrust inside him again and again. Izaya was supposed to ride him but with the pace they're going, Izaya was already half gone with pleasure and pain. He barely heard the slippery sound of the lubrication rubbing against his walls, or the sound of the bed squeaking with their love making. He tried to use his knee to get some leverage but he was barely able to move his hips up and down to match with Shiki's demanding pace of thrusts that dominated the entire rhythm.

"Nnng… nnn… mmnng…" Izaya moaned loudly, trying to speak through his gagball, as he desperately tried to stay on top while Shiki pummeled his inside. He leaned a bit forward, his blinded eyes trying to search for Shiki's face. He panted heavily, his face, close to Shiki's, as his toes curled on those white crimpled bed sheets.

"Oh? What's this? You want something, don't you," Shiki smirked as he watched Izaya crane forward for some human touch. Izaya nodded his head while his body continued to shake, taking in the older man's sharp thrusts.

"I wonder what it could be… Did you want me to kiss you? Devour your mouth with my tongue as I ram my cock in your other mouth? Or perhaps you want me to suck on your perk nipples until they're rock solid hard like your little cock that seems to be begging for some touch. Or shall I massage you gently, twirling my thumbs around your nipples, nipping on your ear tip as I send you over the top?"

Izaya nodded weakly, already unable to hold on after hearing those dirty words promising his heaven, just within his reach.

"Well, grow some boobs like my wife, and I'll think about it." Shiki smirked as he sharply thrust hard into Izaya. The younger man whined and groaned, more drool escaping his mouth as his body craved for some touch. He bore down on Shiki, his chest rubbing against the man, trying to create some friction, whimpering like a puppy who just wanted to be taken home from the animal shelter's cage. Izaya started trying to grind, moving his hips in a circular motion as he moved up and down, pressing his body and his hard cock on Shiki's flat, muscular stomach, using everything he had to get any kind of human touch.

"How pathetic, Orihara-kun. I wonder what your Heiwajima would say if he saw you like this." Shiki smirked as he continued to watch Izaya beg silently with all his body to implore some physical reciprocation. Izaya paused and frowned at the mention of Shizuo's name. Though flushed and heavily panting, Izaya tried to mouth out, "Don't be a spoilsport. I don't mention your unmentionable in bed." which sounded something like, "Mmfmm, mnnfumm. Fmmfummnm mmnmmfm nfm."

Shiki chuckled, though he didn't know what Izaya said, he could at least guess it.

"Alright boy, I think you at least earned it." Izaya frowned when being called a boy, he was not in high school anymore, but immediately his frown melted as he felt Shiki's wet mouth on his nipple… as Shiki sucked and licked on the black cloth. The wet cloth created just the right amount of roughness to stimulate his nipples rock hard, but the rough fabric was like the sweet tongue that lapped him up. Izaya moaned again and again, shivering as he leaned in for more. He wanted more. He needed more. After awhile, Izaya started to protest, whining behind his gag that he wanted his shirt taken off.

"Like I said, if you want more, get a boob job and I'll think about it. It's not fun to play with breasts that are flat as a board." Shiki said as he pinched both of Izaya's nipples, making him flinch and stiffened, as he came hard onto Shiki's stomach, his ass squeezing tightly onto Shiki's cock in ecstasy.

"And now you've made a mess of things." Shiki sighed disapprovingly as Izaya slumped forward and panted hard onto Shiki's shoulder after finally coming. His tired cock throbbed between them as it squirted a some more cum pitifully.

"I'm still not done with you." Shiki frowned as he pushed the tired young man off of himself. Izaya whimpered, wanting to rest and possibly cuddle for a bit, not because he loved the man, but rather he knew it irritated him. And it was fun to drag any emotions out of that stern face.

Izaya was forced to fall backwards as Shiki shoved him away. Still trying to catch his breath, he laid there for a bit, while his sweat drenched hair matted the bed sheets. His wrists and arms were pinned under him and it hurt in this position, but he was too tired to care.

Then he felt his legs being dragged forward and then spread apart. Shiki pulled them up and hooked them both above his shoulders. After balancing himself, once again he buried himself raw. "Hnnng…." Izaya moaned as he tried to close his legs together in pain as his tired muscles stretched once more. But Shiki held onto his legs securely, keeping them spread apart. Then he started to thrust, in and out slickly as Izaya felt his entire body shudder, his elbow below him trying to give him support while his wrists were tied together. The thrusts were rough, and he was still very sore, after awhile neither Izaya's elbows nor arms were able to provide any leverage or keep him in place, as his body was pushed back, and back… and finally he slipped and fell off the bed. Except, Shiki had held him in place so Izaya didn't fall hard on the floor, but rather, he was lowered onto the floor.

Izaya's side cheek and shoulder were pressed against the hard wooden floor as Shiki continued to thrust roughly inside him from the bed. Izaya's drool was now flowing in reverse direction as his sweaty hair too mopped the floor as he was continuously and mercilessly pummeled into. His wrists and elbows were pinned in an awkward way that kept the blood from flowing properly and started to grow dark red. His sore muscles constricted with each pound, his body screaming for mercy while it also shuddered in over-drive.

"Nnng…nnnng…. Nnnng…" Izaya started pleading as his pitiful cock started to bob up and down, weakly rising up as the blood poured back towards his lower region. Izaya felt all his blood rushing backwards and his mind growing numbingly white as he felt nothing but his face and bony shoulders being insensitively crushed against the wood as his insides were torn apart with a hot rod that burned through his systems. His mind went blank as he felt nothing but the soaring pain that ripped through his body that also gave him equally ecstatic pleasure that made his sorry cock ooze out the precum and sometimes forcing him to prematurely ejaculate in short spasms. Each time he came prematurely, he felt the thrusts double its intensity as he was driven into the next dimension, each time forcing him to evolve and adjust to this new astral plane which he didn't think he could adjust to. Each level was a new euphoric heaven, his brain melting off layers after layers of ecstasy. When he finally felt as if his heart and mind would burst, Shiki finally groaned and climaxed inside of Izaya, filling him to the brim with hot bursting cum as stars exploded in front of the black darkness that covered Izaya's eyes.

Izaya felt Shiki finally let go of his legs as he slumped onto the floor, his legs dangling on the edges of the bed as his back finally fell to the hard surface below. They both rested for a bit, trying to catch their breath. Even gods needed rest after creating the universe in 6 days… or at least that was what Izaya was thinking. Shiki was just resting.

When Shiki felt rested enough, he helped pull of Izaya from the floor and back onto the bed. He untied the blindfold finally, and then took off the gagball.

Immediately, Izaya's mouth started to fire away, "Shiki-san! You really have no tact or skills in bedding anyone. I don't know how your wife can even stand you sometimes when you –mmffmmfffmmm!"

On second thought, Izaya could keep his gagball, Shiki thought to himself as he shoved the gagball back inside his mouth.

Then Shiki pushed Izaya back down onto the bed. With his hands still bound and his mouth gagged, there was nothing else Izaya could do but glare back at Shiki with his fierce crimson eyes to communicate his dissatisfaction of his situation.

To this, Shiki answered with a shrug and proceeded to fuck him some more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aah… aaah…. S… Shiki-san… I… don't think I can come anymore." Izaya whimpered as he held onto the slippery tiles of the shower stall in front of him. His legs barely held him up, his muscles practically jelly from all the ejaculations he's had all day. The slick tiles were not giving him much to grip onto as Shiki's fingers dug inside him, scooping out the cum that filled him deeply.

"I didn't say you had to come, Orihara-kun. I'm just cleaning you." Shiki said without much sympathy as his nails dug in deeper. Izaya shivered as he involuntarily leaned forward against the cold tiles. "Liar. You enjoy torturing my body to its limits." Izaya managed to say he felt his brain turn to mush with each fingertip brushing against him.

Shiki smirked and said nothing as his finger curled inside of Izaya once again to dig out some more of the thick cum that dripped down the younger man's thigh. Shiki was a gentleman. After every sexual intercourse, he took the responsibility of cleaning them up later, and even giving them some after service… since during their sexual intercourse, he tended to mostly focus on satisfying just himself.

The warm water poured down on both their bodies as the steam muffled Izaya's panting and his wanton moans. It washed away the cum, the sweat, and the soap as it dripped from Izaya's raven black hair, down his thin neck and his long graceful spine… and the slight curve of his hipbone and his butt… down his quivering thighs, mixing with the cum that dripped out of him, and finally to his trembling toes that barely held up his sore body.

Once no more cum dripped down Izaya's entrance, Shiki slowly rolled his finger around his prostate in a circular motion. Izaya groaned deeply since his body was super sensitive with so much stimulation to that particular area the entire day. "S… Shiki-san… if you keep that up…. I … don't think I can take… much more…" Izaya's body was shuddering in forced ecstasy again, half of himself wanting it, the other half wanting just some rest.

"You should be used to this by now, Orihara-kun." Shiki said nonchalantly as he pulled his fingers out once he had thoroughly cleaned Izaya, to which he groaned in relief. Then Shiki knelt down, holding onto Izaya's ass tightly as he spread him wide open. Then his tongue replaced his finger as it penetrated inside him, licking his rim and his sweet spot. Izaya gasped out loud as his fingers slipped from the tiles he was clinging too and dropped down a bit, barely holding on as he felt the gentle tongue melt into his entrance. He had received rimming from Shiki before but he still couldn't get used to the gentle softness: probably because each time he received it, Izaya's body and brain was already a mush, making everything just pure sensual stimulation that was too much for him to handle.

Shiki's grip on Izaya's ass was firm as he held him up and spread him open. It was all Izaya could do to just stay up as he felt Shiki's long and soft tongue lick his sore muscles and his prostate with feather-soft gentleness which the older man only showed after he had his way with him.

"Sh… Shiki-san… don't… You're… going to… aaah…!" Izaya pressed himself against the wall as his legs quivered and came, squeezing down on Shiki's tongue. There's not much cum, since Izaya was already spent, and he came in short spasms. Shiki pulled out and quickly held Izaya by his waist before he fell to the floor. Breathless, Izaya spoke between his consciousness half wanting to fade away to sleep, "Shiki-san's… cruel. You didn't even ask…. what kind of after service I wanted. Always just doing…. what you please."

Shiki took a few seconds to at least consider Izaya's words. "Oh? Then what do you want." Izaya pulled himself up weakly. Still in Shiki's embrace, the young information broker turned around to face the serious countenance, raising his hands to wrap around the older man's shoulder and neck, and leaned in to whisper his request. Shiki cocked his head to the side to give him his ear.

Izaya kissed him fully on the lips.

Shiki stared back at the cherry red eyes that stared back at him in amusement. Shiki quickly pushed him away, running out of the shower as he rubbed his mouth, trying to wipe away the distaste as he cussed. Izaya laughed loudly, as if his tiredness was all an act, as he laughed and laughed at Shiki's furiously flushed face…. either from anger or embracement (or both). Either way, Izaya thoroughly was enjoying Shiki's unexpected surprise and being gifted with a rare expression as he sat on the floor of the shower stall still laughing until he had tears in his eyes and his poor stomach hurt.

Shiki was at the sink wiping his mouth with water. (Izaya noted that he didn't go far as to brushing his teeth… now that would have been pretty gay.) Afterwards he glared at Izaya and Izaya grinned back like a smug cat that just got away with a big ootoro tuna heist.

Shiki's slit narrow eyes glared at Izaya dangerously before he started to look through all the drawers of his bathroom, madly in search of something. Izaya still sat in the stall, basking in the warm shower as he watched in amusement.

Finally, in one of the drawers, Shiki pulled out the handcuffs, a spare gun, and a vibrator, and Izaya's eyes widened, though still amused. "Heh…. So that's my punishment? I didn't know you kept those in the bathrooms Shiki-san. How kinky… do you use them on your clients and partners often?" Izaya bantered as he still smiled at Shiki who strutted back armed with just the handcuff and the vibrator.

"I expected at least some whips as punishments from Shiki-san." Izaya continued as Shiki handcuffed his wrists and then proceeded to wrap the handcuff's chains on the tall shower head above him, forcing Izaya on his tippy toe.

"I suppose I can flog you. But I do need you to be able to work tomorrow if we're in need of information." Shiki grunted. Izaya grinned, "How considerate of you Shiki-san. So? My punishment is having me left hanging here with a vibrator again? You need some creativity, Shiki-san. Is it the old age?"

Shiki ignored him as he poured liquid soap on the vibrator as lubrication and started shoving it inside Izaya's aching ass. It was definitely still sore from before and it showed as Izaya's smile turned into a small flinch as the plastic was plunged into him.

"Do you think I haven't done my homework, Orihara-kun?" Shiki smirked at Izaya, which made Izaya scowl a bit. Izaya had a bad feeling about this now… but he hid it behind yet again another annoyingly big smile.

"Perhaps. But I think it was worth it to see you blush, Shiki-san."

"We'll see about that." And with that, Shiki turned on the vibrator.

"Nnnng….!" Izaya gritted his teeth as the vibrator pulsated inside him violently. Already a bit of drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth as Izaya tried to bite down his moan with no avail. "Shiki-san… is… nnng… so kinky… you just want to… aaah… watch me come in …f..front of you again and again." Izaya managed to say as he tightened his ass, trying his best to contain the plastic piece from overwhelming him.

"Pervert." Izaya spitted out the word as he glared at Shiki with his equally slit eyes that glinted dangerously.

"If that's your best insult, then you must be pretty tired, Orihara-kun." Shiki said coolly back as he watched Izaya squirm on his tippy-toe, trying his best not to moan while the chains on his wrists clinked against the metal of the shower head.

"It was just an innocent kiss, Shiki-san… You are really terrible with… nnnngg… f-foreplaaaay…" The vibrator kept resounding in his ass, making it very difficult for Izaya to form his words. Already, his tired cock was responding back, slowly getting half hard enough to ejaculate pre-maturely again… for the 8th time or so… Izaya had lost count by now.

"I don't do foreplay with anyone other than my wife." Shiki said coldly. When Izaya was about to lean his head against the side of his arm and come, the older man grabbed his balls and squeezed it tightly, preventing him from coming.

Izaya started to cuss. "Fuck! What gives, Shiki-san!" Izaya started to swear his complaint as his poor throbbing manhood protested weakly at being held in Shiki's firm grip.

"I believe it was you who wanted me to have more creativity. I'll let you come under one condition." Shiki said in his monotonous manner. Izaya's swearing came to a minimum now, as his urgency grew with the vibrator's intensity.

"Fine. What do you want. I can't take back the kiss you know."  
"I want you to scream out 'Fuck me Shizu-chan.'"

Izaya's eyes widened. Now it was Shiki's turn to thinly grin back at him.

"You're mad!"

"Says the one who thought he can get away with kissing Shiki from Awakusu-kai."

"This is no time for jokes, Shiki-san, let me go… …  _please_ …" Izaya managed to whimper there.

Shiki stayed silent as he continued to firmly grip Izaya.

"No matter how long you hold on to me, I'm never going to say it!" Izaya shouted almost desperately now. If only his body would listen to his mind… but his body was quivering with need as his cock twitched for release and his lungs gasped for air in the steam.

"Oh? Really now." With that Shiki knelt down, still holding onto Izaya's cock … as he licked his balls. Izaya gasped loudly now, unable to hold it in as Shiki's tongue continued to lick him… then his mouth came down on him to suck on him.

"No! No! Don't…. Shiki-san! I'm… I'm not going to… Aaah!" Izaya curled his toe as his body made ready for release, but was unable to do so, his head pounding with rushing blood with no release. It was as if he was a rat in a cage with flood of water rushing towards him with the tsunami about to clash down on his small body and all he can do was to claw at the walls desperately.

"Shiki-san!"

"It's not 'Shiki-san.' It should be 'Shizu-chan'" Shiki said casually as he continued to suck on Izaya's ball. Normally Izaya would be very happy with this…. If Shiki wasn't holding down on his cock and forcing him to scream out his mortal enemy's name as he's being fucked. Izaya tried to force his legs together, holding himself together as much as he can but it didn't help much at all.

"Shi…. Shiki-san… p-please… let me come… I … can't… nnngh…!" Izaya's hip thrashed about, wanting any sort of release, his mind about to explode with his heart. With the lack of oxygen due to the heavy steam, his brain was about to shutdown but he couldn't black out with the rush of blood swarming about everywhere in his body, trying to find release.

"It's not, 'Shiki-san.' It's 'Shizu-chan', Orihara-kun. It's not that hard."  
"Shiki-san! Shiki-san…!"

Shiki sighed as he pulled his mouth away from Izaya's swollen testicles now, matching that dramatic sigh that Izaya gave him several hours ago, though the audience was too gone to appreciate the Oscar-worthy theatrical feat.

"You know, the word 'Shiki' and 'Shizu' aren't that different. Why is it so difficult for you, Orihara-kun." Shiki continued as he now bit Izaya's nipple lightly. Again, something Izaya would normally want, but right now, Izaya's mind was screaming for something else.

"Shiki-san! Please…! Y-You can fuck me however you want but... I refuse to be… nnng… associated with him!"

Izaya was barely able to form any coherent sentence while the vibrator soared through his ass and the nipple play practically intoxicated his mind. He still refused to say the word "Shizu-chan."

"Oh? So I can fuck you however your dear Shizu-chan would?"

With that, Shiki still holding onto Izaya's cock with one hand, used his other free hand to spread his leg apart. And then he slammed himself back inside Izaya, pushing the vibrator all the way up Izaya's sensitive walls deeply.

Izaya screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya shivered as he was filled once again with Shiki's cock as the vibrator drilled into his inside. It was amazing how he hasn't lost his consciousness yet. His swollen cum-filled erection throbbed painfully, as a little pearl of cum escaped at the tip. The hot steam was nauseating as Izaya gasped for breath… his body was sorely in need of oxygen… and release.

"Don't…" Izaya begged but Shiki started moving inside him now, at first a slow undulating thrust but he started to pick up his pace. Izaya moaned as the thrusts hit his sweet spot and continued to drive the vibrator up his ass even deeper. As the their skin slapped against each other, Izaya's moaned in a chorus, arching his hips towards the thrust even as his body didn't want it anymore. His toes curled and one of his leg wrapped around Shiki's thin bony waist.

"Are you sure you don't want it anymore? Rather, it looks like your body is enjoying the torture." Shiki said offhandedly, though he was slowly panting as well.

"Hahaha…." Izaya started to laugh as the chemicals in his brain danced wildly. " **Ahahahahahaha!** " Izaya's laugh became much more hysterical now and Shiki frowned. "You think it's funny, Orihara-kun?"

Izaya's crimson eyes glowed as if possessed, which was a bit unnerving for Shiki. "Shiki-san. Do you really think … haaa… you of all people…. can… even come close to satisfying my hatred… nngh… for Shizu-chan? First of all,…..haaa… Shizu-chan's cock is much more…. massive… and his strength is unmatched. You of all people,…..nnggh… should know…. how he can level up the Awakusu-kai's underlings… in one day if he wanted to."

Shiki didn't look impressed as he stared at Izaya's insanity. "So you know Heiwajima Shizuo's cock size then? That's an interesting information."

"Every man has to masturbate at least one point in their life… if they are too afraid of hurting the woman they want to fuck with." Izaya shrugged, not really taking much credit in the knowledge of it.

"Even if my cock may be smaller than your dear Heiwajima-san, it's not the size… but how you use it that matters. Don't you think so, Orihara-kun. Or rather, _Izaya-kun._ "

There was a clear change in Shiki's voice that Izaya did not appreciate. "Do you think you'll be released if I climax in you? Then think again." Shiki said as he slammed himself deeply into Izaya, backing him against the cold wet tiles. Izaya didn't even realized he screamed a bit as he wrapped both his legs around Shiki's waist, his body begging him not to go in any deeper. His arms and wrist hurt as the metal ripped a bit into his skin, since it was the only thing that was holding him up now. Pushing Izaya against the hard wall, Shiki continued to pummel his inside rapidly, his hand still gripping down on Izaya's cock so tightly, it started to hurt. With his free hand, he toyed at the entrance of Izaya's ass, which was already filled with his cock. Even as he fucked him, he squeezed his fingers inside and started stretching him, making it as if Shiki's cock was thicker.

"… no, … never…not Shizu-chan…. Aaah…. Aaah! I… aaah… I hate him! I'll never… say his name! Aaah… Shiki-san…. Shiki-san… aaah…!" Izaya started to beg again he can feel Shiki's unsheathed sword sear him to pieces, slicing him apart again and again at his wounds.

"Which part of 'I hate him' do you… nngggh.. not understand, SHIKI-SAN!" Izaya gritted his teeth. The pain was overwhelming and yet so was the intense pleasure that followed with it. In contrast to the cold tiles on his back, his body was burning, as he squeezed down on Shiki's cock, trying to push him out. Before long, even Izaya could not take it anymore.

"S…Shizu-chan…" Izaya whimpered.

Shiki smirked but still relentlessly slammed into him. "I can't hear you, _Izaya-kun._ "

"Shizu-chan…. Shizu-chan!"

"I think you forgot the rest of what I requested."

"Shi…. Nnngh…. Shizu-chan, fuck me."

"It's a bit too late now. I changed my mind. If you want me, you'd better beg for it." Shiki said nonchalantly as he continued to thrust into him. Izaya shivered, he barely felt the tiny tear that started to roll down his face, either from humiliation or from the pain of not being able to climax to his heaven.

"Shizu-chan… aaaah… aaah… please… fuck me…. Fuck me harder."

"Oh? So you want me to fuck you harder, Izaya-kun?"

Shiki's fingers made a scissor movement and started to stretch Izaya's entrance even wider as he drove himself deeper inside, his tip connecting with the vibrator that still pulsated intensely.

"Ye… yes… please fuck me harder… Shizu-chan… aaah… Shizu-chan!"

Izaya's eyes were closed now, not wishing to see what's in front of him… or perhaps he was imagining Shizuo actually fucking him. Shiki did not know. But he can see Izaya lean forward, his wrist tied hands trying to reach for him for a hug as his legs wrapped around him tightly and pulled him closer. Shiki pushed Izaya against the wall, rubbing his back against the tiles raw.

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… please fuck me!"

Izaya's perched mouth begged, his tongue panting as if he was thirsty. More tears started to roll down his cheek as Shiki's fingers stretched him completely and Izaya moaned deeply in pain and pleasure. Shiki ate up the scene that laid before him with his eyes and smirked. When Izaya moaned "Sh… Shizu-chan!" Shiki covered Izaya's mouth with his, finally granting his mouth the kiss he's been wanting as he released his tight grip on the swollen cock.

Immediately Izaya burst, his flood gate opened as he sprayed hot cum all over Shiki's stomach and onto his own. Shiki too came inside Izaya once more, covering the vibrator and deeply filling Izaya completely… and the overflowing cum dripped down from his ass along with the warm shower. Izaya still continued to suck and lick Shiki's tongue and lips, cumming each time he felt the sweet touch of Shiki's tongue lick back… or was he imagining someone else's?

With the sudden release, drowsiness closed in on Izaya as suddenly he was able to breath. Crushing amount of oxygen flowed back into his body, which suffocated him. After squirting his last cum, Izaya went limp. Shiki pulled out, took out the vibrator, uncuffed Izaya's wrist and caught him before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Tsk… Orihara-kun. To lose consciousness over something so small… You owe me one this time. It's not every day you can come screaming his name after all."

* * *

=+= CONCLUSION =+=

The door opened unceremonially with a clatter as Kida kicked on it after entering the code. Namie didn't even bother looking up from her work as Kida, giving Izaya his shoulder, dumped his boss on the black couch. Izaya groaned as he lay on his stomach. His ass and his raw back were too sore to lie on his back…

"Well? Did you get it?" Namie said as she walked over and tossed him a bag of ice unsympathetically. The ice bag plopped on top of Izaya's head. The cubes were still sort of hard and sharp. It hurt.

Izaya pouted. "The Code is KD18QMI with an exclamation mark at the end. You know since I worked hard to get this information, it'd be nicer if you treated me with some gratitude."

"Since when do you ever do proper work around here." Namie scuffed as she started walking back to her seat, getting ready to do the rest of the work that followed with it. Izaya sighed dramatically. "No one understands me." He looked up to see Kida's response, but the boy was already gone. Izaya pouted some more.

Then he smirked.

"Oh yes, Namie-san~ Do send this package to Shizu-chan for me?"

Izaya purred as he held up a manila envelope. Namie frowned. Whenever Izaya used that type of voice, he was up to no good. 100% she was right when it dealt with Heiwajima Shizuo.

"What is it?" Namie asked as she reached to grab it.

"A used vibrator that was up my ass." Izaya grinned.

Namie froze.

Izaya grinned wider.

Namie briskly walked to the kitchen with a pale face and came back holding a tong with gloves on. She grabbed the envelope with the tong and held it as if it was anthrax envelope. She quickly scurried away to dump it in another envelope, hoping she'd feel less contaminated that way. Izaya shouted after her, "It was still wet when I put it in the envelope~" and he laughed happily when he heard her swearing from the distance.

"Seriously, I don't understand why a straight married man would even want to have sex with you. And someone who's perfectly satisfied with his wife." Namie grumbled as she was given with this sick task that was the result of it.

"That's why humans are interesting. It's because Shiki-san loves her he has sex with me." Namie rolled her eyes at the statement that made no sense. Izaya couldn't see her rolling her eyes but he was pretty sure she did. Though Namie clearly showed no interested, Izaya continued to prattle anyway. "You see, Shiki-san has some dubious kinks. Pretty kinky stuff if you ask me. Do you want to know Namie-san? What a middle-aged man would want to do with his wife?"

Namie made no sound from where she was at, as she dropped the bulging envelope into another envelope.

"Either he's afraid that his wife will reject him for wanting these kinks… or perhaps he doesn't want to hurt her during sex~ Who knows. But it's quite clear that since he can't get it from his dearly beloved wife, he has to have another outlet."

Then Izaya frowned. As he was blacking out, he did sort of remember Shiki saying something similar to him… about him and Shizuo and how he also needed a…

Izaya shook his head. No, no. That's not possible. Orihara Izaya was above human. There was no way he himself had a failing to a fault that he needed to have an outlet to his sexual cravings.

With that thought cleared away in his mind, Izaya smiled as he planned out his next scheme to make Heiwajima Shizuo's life miserable.

Few days later, on Hanejima Yuuhei … or rather, Heiwajima Kasuka's birthday party with just him, his older brother, and his parents, just the four of them at a nice, elegant restaurant, Kasuka received an express envelope sent to his seat from the restaurant. Kasuka was a bit perplexed since this party was exclusive and no one should have known about it except for his immediate family.

Kasuka's deadpan face remained deadpan as he opened the envelope. His face was still deadpan when his fingers were covered in some sticky white gooey matter and the rest of the content fell to the desk. His face still remained deadpan when the contents were a gooey-matter covered pink vibrator along with pictures of naked Orihara Izaya clearly using the said tool. However, Heiwajima Shizuo's face was clearly not deadpanned.

From his office, Izaya smiled as he looked at his watch and said, "3, 2, 1…." And from his window, from a far corner of Ikebukuro, a building exploded into smoke. He swirled around his swivel chair in happiness as he made a toast to Kasuka's birthday and another miserable day for Shizu-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the Shiki x Izaya part of the prompt. Next is Filled to the Brim Again with Shizuo x Izaya x Shiki with a bit of Tom :3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
